


the anatomy of heart

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13





	the anatomy of heart

> they ask me,
> 
> what is the most dangerous thing
> 
> human ever do?
> 
> I tell them,
> 
> to have heart,
> 
> to have courage.
> 
> they ask me,
> 
> what is the bravest thing
> 
> human ever do?
> 
> I tell them,
> 
> to have heart,
> 
> to have feelings.
> 
> they ask me,
> 
> what is the kindest thing
> 
> human ever do?
> 
> I tell them,
> 
> to have heart,
> 
> and give them away.
> 
> they ask me,
> 
> _heart?_
> 
> I nod and say,
> 
> **heart.**
> 
> and how beautiful it is,
> 
> to be dangerous
> 
> to be brave
> 
> and above all,
> 
> to be kind,
> 
> as your heart beats
> 
> to keep you alive?

–b, 09/02/19


End file.
